Such a type of engine has applications, including, but not exclusively, in the space and military aeronautic fields for equipping aircrafts, rockets, missiles, etc.
The stepping of the different phases of the operating cycle of the engine is a potentially critical point, and in particular, controlling the supply and detonation phases that could very strongly impact on the performance of such an engine.
From patent EP 1,482,162, a pulsed detonation engine is already known, having its structure that is defined by a flame tube closed at one end by a mobile transversal bottom serving as a thrust wall and on which products from the detonation of the detonating mixture are supported for generating the thrust.
In such a known pulsed detonation engine, said mobile transversal bottom alternatively travels between two limit positions and elastic return means, of the spring type, act on said bottom for thrusting it from one of said limit positions to the other as a result of the spring being compressed. Such a mobile bottom then requires operating two supply and detonation phases of the engine, through its mobility, thus closing and opening at least one intake port.
However, upon an operating cycle of the engine consisting in a forward stroke (corresponding to the compression of the spring) and a return stroke of a mobile bottom (corresponding to the latter being propelled), the spring having to face two antagonistic constraints:                upon a forward stroke, it should be flexible (i.e. with a low stiffness) so as not to limit the motion of the mobile bottom not to penalize the speed thereof (and consequently the operating frequency of the engine) while providing a low slow down at the stroke end of the latter; and        upon the return stroke, it should apply a maximum strength on the latter so as to reach a good speed implementation in order to limit the operating cycle time.        